fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing NX
|image = |developer = Nintendo EAD |publisher = Nintendo |platforms = Nintendo NX |genre = Life simulation |released = 2017 |media = Unknown }} Animal Crossing NX (working title) is an upcoming Animal Crossing game. The game retains most of the gameplay from previous games, while also introducing new elements. Gameplay and features Before the start of the game, the player is able to choose their complexion and eye colour. These can later be changed in the Beauty Salon once unlocked. Players can also automatically tan by being outside a lot in summer months. The player may also choose their gender, although it cannot be changed later on. A food meter is introduced which affects the player's luck. Eating different types of food will increase the player's luck. Each animal now also has a favourite type of food. The closet inventory has been largely increased from Animal Crossing: New Leaf, and can now automatically be ordered on type. A tool inventory is also introduced for when the player is outside, where all types of tools can stored, preventing them from taking up space in the regular inventory window. Much like in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, the player takes on the role as the town mayor, while Isabelle is their assistant. Digby now appears as an assistant as well. Town ordinances remain the same. Players can also build public work projects again, which will be hosted by Lloyd. Players can have Lloyd put messages on the bulletin board about the public work projects to encourage the town's villagers to invest their Bells in the project. The town will now have a total of 16 villagers at most, although the final villager can only move in through the camping site. Additionally, players may select 16 areas in their town that will be used for villager houses, if wished; if these locations are not set, villagers will move in randomly. Players can also set up multiple ordinances at once. A new area to either the east or west of the player's town (depending on where the sea is) is a forest where the player may find many different types of insects to catch. The river also flows through the forest. At the end of the forest, the player may grow vegetables. Fruit-bearing trees fail to grow in the forest. Grass deterioration has been removed from the game in a sense. Grass will not disappear by walking; however, placing objects such as homes or patterns will eventually result in grass deterioration. If these are removed, the grass can be regrown by Leif if wanted. Activities Fishing, bug catching, diving, and gardening return. Different types of fish, insects, and flowers have been introduced as well. Additionally, a new activity is gathering rocks, these can be found in the river. The player can buy rain boots at Kicks Shoes to be able to walk in the river or the pond and press to pick one up. The crystals that were previously available by rock smashing are now available by searching for rocks as well. The rocks can be used to create furniture in the art store, or they can be sold, as the rare rocks are worth many Bells. Fishing remains similar to previous games. All of the fish from Animal Crossing: New Leaf reappear, as well as the giant catfish and the jellyfish, which were absent in the game. A small amount of new fish has also been added. Additionally, while fishing, players may sometimes find Cheep Cheeps, Bloopers, or Fishbones from the Super Mario series. These cannot be donated to the museum, but they can be used as furniture, and are worth a large amount of bells. Bug ctaching remains similar to previous games as well. All of the bugs from Animal Crossing: New Leaf reappear, with the exception of the hermit crab. New bugs were also added, albeit only five. Flora and fruit New types of plants have been introduced; new types of fruit can also grow on shrubs rather than solely on trees now. In addition to apples, cherries, pears, peaches, and oranges, lemons can now also be the native fruit in a town. Because of this, perfect limes and rotten limes are also introduced. Any other type of fruit does not have perfect or rotten varieties, and they cannot be native to a town, and must therefore be collected at the island. New fruits are: *Apricots (grow on regular trees) *Carambolas (grow on regular trees) *Limes (grow on regular trees) *Pomegrenates (grow on regular trees) *Dragonfruit (grows on palm trees) *Strawberries (grow on shrubs) *Raspberries (grow on shrubs) *Blackberries (grow on shrubs) *Blueberries (grow on shrubs) *Grapes (grow on vines, can be planted on the top of a cliff and will grow downward along the cliff) Jobs Players may now also take jobs at various stores and facilities around the town. This will involve small minigames, and the player will receive Bells at the end, the amount depending on how well the job was done. Working at the Roost can also still be done, and the player will be paid in coffee beans, as in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. The City Much like in Animal Crossing: City Folk, there is an area near the town known as ‘the city’, where the player can go to shops. Some shops stay open later than in previous games. The player can change some things in terms of design in the city, as the mayor. *Tom Nook hosts Nook's Homes, where the player rents their house. After the player has upgraded their house once, they unlock the ability to set certain areas of the town as locations where new villagers are not allowed to place their house, effectively preventing them from moving in on unwanted spots. The player may also purchase different appearances for the outside of their home. *Timmy and Tommy host The Nooklings, a shop for general items like furniture and basic tools. The store grows larger as the player progresses in the game. *'Able Sisters' is the clothing store run by Mabel, Sable and Labelle. Mabel helps the player with buying clothes, Sable will create patterns, while Labelle sells accessories. It will be upgraded later on to become slightly larger. **'GracieGrace' will be unlocked after the player buys enough clothes, and will be a second floor above the regular Able Sisters store. It can only be unlocked after the player does 3 successful fashion checks, as in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. *Leif runs the Garden Shop, a small store where the player may buy items related to gardening, such as saplings, mulch, or axes, shovels, and watering cans. Leif can also be paid to remove the weeds from the town. *The Beauty Salon is run by Harriet. She can change the player's haircut and colour, and, once unlocked, she can sell coloured contacts to change the player's eye colour, as well as some types of make-up that can be worn by the player to change their appearance slightly. *Luna runs the Dream Suite, where the player may upload their town to Nintendo Network enabling other players to visit the town once they go online. *'Re-Tail' is run by Reese and Cyrus; Reese runs the flea market while Cyrus can change the appearance of furniture to change the colours and the like. *'Kicks Shoes' is run by Kicks. The player may buy shoes and socks here. *The Post Office is a building where the player may send messages to the villagers in their town. Pete, Pelly and Phyllis work here. *The Museum is divided into six parts; the fossil exhibit, the bug exhibit, the sea exhibit, the art exhibit, the rock exhibit, and the observatory. Every exhibit is on a different floor, and an elevator gives access to them all. The player can put a custom painting on display by bribing Celeste with food. The game also introduces some completely new buildings in the shopping district; *Lyle and Lottie host Happy Homes, a shop where the player's home can be rated by Lyle based on the interior. The player can ask Lottie to go to a villager's house and ‘redesign’ it, returning it to its original state. *Wendell runs the Bakery. Here, the player can bake various types of food using fish, fruit or other ingredients that can be bought here. Recipes will be stored in the encyclopaedia. **'Artiz' is run by Maro, a new squid character. He can make patterns into masks, glasses and other types of accessories. He can also craft furniture out of a large amount of rocks. Players get to design their furniture by themselves here. It will be located on a second floor to the Bakery once the player has 20 different recipes. The Island As in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, the player can ask Kapp’n to take them to the island, a faraway place where the player can play minigames, catch rare fish or bugs, buy items, and find indigenous fruit and other kinds of plants. Many of the minigames will take the player to a randomly generated, minimalistic town, where the player will have to play the minigame. *'Fishing' is a common minigame type, and takes place on a relatively small island. Fishing challenges typically ask for the player to catch as much as possible of a certain kind of fish, or a certain group of fish. Some minigames require the player to catch as much as possible in terms of how much Bells the fish are worth. *'Bug catching' is also a common type, it is the same as fishing minigames, except the player must catch bugs instead. *'Planting' minigames require the player to gather flowers around the town and arrange them in certain ways. *In toy hammer minigames, the player must hit specific things as much as possible within the time limit. *'Hide and seek' minigames require the player to find the hiding villagers of the randomly generated town. This works the same as in previous games, and they cannot hide indoors. *'Trading' minigames require the player to find certain items belonging to villagers, and give them back to their real owners. However, every villager can onl give their item if they are traded something back in return. Villagers The game introduces four new villager species, being bats, sea lions, opossums, and lizards, as well as two new personality types, being nerdy for female villagers and curious for male ones. The game also includes female lions for the first time; they appear as regular lions without manes. Gallery Concepts AC anastacia.png|Anastacia AC draco.png|Draco AC gabi.png|Gabi Category:Qyzxf's Games Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Sequels Category:Life Simulation Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games